xX Forevermore Xx
by different.yet.beautiful
Summary: I just can't believe that you are my love. You were just a dream that I once knew. Never thought I would be right for you. I just can't compare you with anything in this world. You're all I need to be here with Forevermore..." Lily/James story
1. PREFACE

**Title: **xXForevermoreXx

**Written By:** Naveah )

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! My name is Naveah and I'm a newcomer in writing. I've been writing for awhile and in fact I'm starting on an official book. But I figured to gain more practice I would start a L/J story to see how much I can improve. Besides there's nothing like a good criticizism. I wanted to expand my writing techniques so here I am trying desperately to see if my career is better suited as a writer than a lawyer. Haha of course it's too early to know for sure but there's nothing wrong with expressing ideas and imagination. I really hope that everyone will like this story! Please read and review…thanks a bunch! Very much gratitude to those who do read it! )

**Disclaimer:** Many of you already know I definitely do not own any of the _Harry Potter_ characters or setting…but naturally I, like everyone, else is beyond **envious**! One can only dream to be as great of a writer as Ms. J.K. Rowling herself…the plot and a few other characters are owned by me but other than that it all belongs to the **fabulous** J.K. Rowling!

**Summary:** It's amazing how one's heart and mind can change; with just _one single moment_, it can change a person's whole being, the person they are, their feelings and beliefs. Love takes many forms, settling itself deep within one's heart, soul, and mind. Love can change, even grow stronger; but one thing is for sure, never does it disintegrate. Because once a heart loves, that love is so strong that it builds inside of a person's soul, becoming apart of who they are. For Lily, she never once thought about falling in love, least of all falling in love with the most unlikely person ever. But the truth is no matter how hard you try to fight what destiny may have planned for you, it always finds a way of leading you back to right where you belong. For some it can be a wonderful experience, one you find you wish you could've taken from the start. And then for some it takes a great deal of believing and understanding to finally allow fate to take its' own course, and to allow destiny to give you the gift of not only life but love. As for Lily and James, they have yet to figure out that no matter what, they're destined to be; whether they choose to believe it or not. Either way, there's no escaping the preplanned destinies of their very fates.

**Author's Note:** So the summary may not be much but I do promise that it's far better than it sounds! I hope that each and every one of you who read this appreciate the effort and hope that somehow, maybe in a twisted way, the story can relate to some of the obstacles we all face in life, with or without the magical effect of course. And thanks to those who Read and Review! 3 forever, Naveah

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

_I just can't believe that you are my love_

_You were just a dream that I once knew_

_Never thought I would be right for you_

_I just can't compare you to anything in this world_

_You're all I need to be here with forevermore_

**PREFACE**

It's amazing, almost unimaginable to believe that life can actually bring you profound happiness without a momentarily lapse of judgment on whether you deserve it or not. How one _simple_ thing-or rather _someone-_can bring a person so much happiness it's hard to imagine that life ever existed without them. A person so unbelievably beautiful in more flawless ways than one, it is almost magical to believe that you could have received such a treasure.

Yes, I am a believer in this. I guess it is safe to say I never imagined, or even dreamed of falling in love, let alone so early. But I guess like everything in life, nothing of greatness is ever planned but simply came upon. It was like a dream that I never thought, even considered, and would have the possibility of ever coming true.

But as I laid there beside him, watching him sleep, his soft breathing melodiously matching the beating of my heart, I realized at that moment that I had given him my whole entire heart. Not just my heart but every part of myself. I knew from that second I had realized this, that I was without a doubt forever his. I knew from the crown of my head to the tips of my toes, to the pit of my stomach, to every breath I took and with every beat of my heart is that: I could love no one but him.

Regardless of what was to come or happen, I would and will always belong to him _forevermore_.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

**Author's Note:** Thanks everyone! Also a quick disclaimer: The _italic_ portion above the **preface** is written by an unknown source and I take no part in claiming that as mine. Other than that it's all by me. Lol, definitely new at this! Much gratitude!! )


	2. Chapter 1:STATUS QUO

**Title: **xX Forevermore Xx

**Written By:**Naveah :)

**Disclaimer:** Many of you already know I definitely do not own any of the _Harry Potter_ characters or setting…but naturally I, like everyone, else is beyond **envious**! One can only dream to be as great of a writer as Ms. J.K. Rowling herself…the plot and a few other characters are owned by me but other than that it all belongs to the **fabulous** J.K. Rowling!

**Summary:** It's amazing how one's heart and mind can change; with just _one single moment_, it can change a person's whole being, the person they are, their feelings and beliefs. Love takes many forms, settling itself deep within one's heart, soul, and mind. Love can change, even grow stronger; but one thing is for sure, never does it disintegrate. Because once a heart loves, that love is so strong that it builds inside of a person's soul, becoming apart of who they are. For Lily, she never once thought about falling in love, least of all falling in love with the most unlikely person ever. But the truth is no matter how hard you try to fight what destiny may have planned for you, it always finds a way of leading you back to right where you belong. For some it can be a wonderful experience, one you find you wish you could've taken from the start. And then for some it takes a great deal of believing and understanding to finally allow fate to take its' own course, and to allow destiny to give you the gift of not only life but love. As for Lily and James, they have yet to figure out that no matter what, they're destined to be; whether they choose to believe it or not. Either way, there's no escaping the preplanned destinies of their very fates.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

_I just can't believe that you are my love_

_You were just a dream that I once knew_

_Never thought I would be right for you_

_I just can't compare you to anything in this world_

_You're all I need to be here with forevermore_

**CHAPTER 1:  
****STATUS QUO**

**--(Lily G. Evans)--**

The dark, grey clouds parted revealing the shimmer, zigzag form of lightening as the rain poured louder sending even more intense patter of the rain, making it hard for the students stuck in their common rooms on this very Sunday to concentrate on finishing homework. It was amazing how rain could be heard throughout a gigantic castle such as Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizard, but nonetheless the rain fell loudly in big droplets and still disturbed the concentration of many. Today was just one of those days that were filled with laziness and even more so filled with wants of lying around mindlessly.

Students were piled in the common room left and right, doing God-knows-what but to each sat in their groups either entertaining each other, reading, working on homework, or simply just watching the dribbles of rain fall down the window. I, myself was doing just that.

My name is Lily Gwendolyn Evans and I'm a Seventh Year occupant at Hogwart's. It's one of the most amazing places in the world that I have ever come to set foot in, actually it's probably _the _most amazing place in the world that I have set foot in, aside from my house with my wonderful family-not including my bratty, older sister Petunia. Hogwart's has been a home, well basically away from home. It has been that way since the day I got my letter, which brought me to know the other half of my culture. Crazy and almost unimaginable to think still to this day that I, Lily Evans was not only the daughter of two successful, English parents but that half of me was part of a _magical _ancestry.

Yes, I am a witch. And no, not the kind that's mean and evil with a green, zit face that stands in front of a cauldron mixing potions (well I mean I mix potions but it's different than what comes to mind if you're a Muggle) and flies on a broom. No, not that kind of Witch but a magical one. One who uses spells and wands and all that good stuff. Crazy, I know but it's true. Turns out that my dad, Timothy Evans, had a Great Great Great Great….(it goes on)Uncle Demitri Evans who was a Wizard, which was probably how I came to have magical powers or as they say "the gift". But I'm not a pureblood. I'm muggle-born only because Great….Uncle Demitri is probably the only magical one and it goes way back in the family that I wouldn't even be considered half-blood. Either way I'm a Witch.

Life has been wonderful ever since I found out too. Not that my life wasn't wonderful before but now it's even better. I guess maybe because I finally learned why I did _special _things under certain circumstances when I was younger and I finally learned the other half of me.

Anyways, today was just one of those days that I couldn't just bring myself to do homework. And let me tell you that is just plain out weird. Even my best friends find me a little weird during days like theses. I'm not a slacker I can tell you that. I actually love homework. Weird, I know. I'm told everyday. But it's who I am.

I just happen to be one of the people who couldn't concentrate on anything but the rain, silly I know. It was just so hard to sit through weather such as this. Crazy as it is, I loved this kind of weather. I guess maybe it sort of brought some kind of peaceful energy around, I don't know. So whenever it rained I found those days to be the most relaxing and in fact the only days I find myself feeling beyond lazy.

I sat on the cushioned window seat farthest right of the Gryffindor common room just watching the rain for I don't know how long. My Potions essay that was due tomorrow sat on the table just a little ways from the couch I had been sitting on before I moved to the window seat. The essay had got to be the hardest one I've ever written before. I hated Potions, let's just say it's not my forte. Charms was my subject which is probably why I had already finished that essay the night we got the assignment.

I didn't even know what the essay was on…something about healing plants that when combined formed potions that can cure just about anything. Beats me. So, it lay there on the table with nothing on it but my name. I should get partial credit for writing my name, right?

"Lily, there you are!" the voice of my best friend Peyton Johannes exclaimed walking swiftly towards me.

"We've been looking all over for you!" exclaimed another voice a little ways behind her.

I turned my head away from the window and saw Peyton smiling her one-hundred mega watt smile at me. It was one of those smiles that was contagious, full of life and mischievousness. Peyton Johannes was a short, slender girl measuring about 5'2 at most. She had vibrantly, smooth, straight brown hair that fell down her torso, her eyes were almond brown, her skin was light and creamy blessed with the healthy-no-blemish skin that I envied so much, and freckles filled her whole body. All in all I thought she was one of the most beautiful girls in all of Hogwart's and I wasn't the only one. Her family belonged to one of the most influential people in the wizarding community and held the essence of class. Let's just say if all of England were to go bankrupt, they had enough many to support the people in it and then some.

My attention flashed over to my other best friend, Harper Carlson, and just like Peyton, upon her beautiful Asian face wore a bright smile showing off her pearly white teeth. Harper was a different kind of beauty. She had the most wanted skin in all of Hogwarts-tan and smooth, she held true to her Asian height just barely coming up to me at 5'1, dark almond-shaped eyes that almost looked black, and beautiful wavy dark black hair measuring down to her mid-back. She was the epitome of beauty. Much like Peyton, Harper came from a rich family with the life of luxury and imports of all kinds from all over the world.

But what could you expect from a family of politicians and celebrities? Harper's whole family history was based around either the Ministry of Magic or Quidditch. Her Great Great Grandfather Edward Carlson had been Minister and one of the most famous, her Great Grandfather Elliot Carlson had been a judge for the Ministry of Magic, her Uncle Emmett Carlson had been a famous Inventor/Scientist for coming up with some kind of potion or something another(I couldn't tell you the name of his accomplishments) and retiring somewhere in the Caribbean's, and her dad, Edmund Carlson is one England's greatest Chasers and most valuable Quidditch players. Yeah, Harper had the world at her fingertips.

Now, I'm not saying that my family doesn't have money because we do. We live quite comfortably than most people do but never in a million years could we afford the luxury that the Carlsons' and Johannes' could easily.

I smiled back at their faces, finally glad to have some company. The two had gone to the library to look for some light reading, namely they were looking for romance novels. Apparently they failed because neither one of them held books of any kind. They crossed the room heading towards me, only splitting from each other to stop in front of the couch, and plopped themselves down across from each other, with the table sitting in-between them.

"So I'm guessing the witch hunt for romance novels was a dead end?" I asked as I swung my feet from the window seat to the floor and walked towards them.

"Unfortunately. Did you know that the only books they have in the library are only for educational purposes? Nothing else! None! Nada!" Peyton screeched, throwing her hands up in the air, her face getting slightly red. I laughed at the annoyance on her face but then again she could be a little dramatic. Only to be expected because Peyton had this crazy idea of being the next Muggle actress to win the American Grammy Awards. Muggle actress of all things and winning an American award.

But seriously what was so great about romance novels? If you ask me, I think romance novels were kind of gross and too cliché, but that's just me. I think I hated them most because each one held a damsel in distress where then a prince charming was to come in and save her which led to the whole "they lived happily ever after". What a bunch of bologna! Not to mention those stupid novels were a bit sexist. I mean women were just as capable as men are in protecting themselves! Seriously, there were other ways to fall in love with someone than getting saved!

"That makes sense." I said as I plopped down on the couch diagonal from both of them.

"But romance novels are educational!" Peyton whined grabbing a book off the table that I hadn't noticed was there. Weird, I guess I was really out of it today.

"And what kind of education do you expect to get from a romance novel, Pey? I'm pretty sure you already know _a lot_ about rendezvous and what happens during one. No one could be more of an expert about those things than you." I laughed remembering oh-so-clearly the time I had walked in on her and some guy.

It was a little uncomfortable walking in on my best friend; I guess that goes for walking in on anyone but seeing that just gave me the creeps. Not that they did anything more than snog but still the awkwardness was there. Harper let out a tinkling laugh, she too remembered that night. She switched over to lie on her back and let her feet hang off the shoulder of the couch.

"Funny Lils. There's no crime in a little fun." Peyton gave me a wink as she flipped through the book in her hand thoroughly bored while I shook in disgust. Well, not really but it is kind of a weird to picture your best friend doing a little more than you needed to see with a guy. Yeah, bad mental picture.

"Yeah, as you've said the night I caught you and …what's his face again?"

"I think it was…Jim?" Peyton suggested.

"No, I think it was Casey-?" Harper pitched in looking over at Peyton who nonchalantly shrugged.

"You don't even know?" I gasped. But I wasn't surprised. It was so Peyton. Not that I'm saying she gets around or anything like that. But she did like to snog a lot of boys, when I say a lot I mean a lot. She keeps a list of all the "lucky bastards" ,as she calls it, that has gotten the chance to snog her. And she says I'm weird because I'm waiting for my first, true kiss. Yeah, funny coming from a girl who doesn't like romance novels but I am a bit of a romantic.

"It's not like it matters. We just snogged." Peyton shrugged.

"Yeah, ok." Harper snorted.

"Whatever. I just find romance novels to be lovely, that's all." Leave it to Peyton to lead us back to the first conversation.

"What's so lovely about those kinds of novels? They're so predictable." I asked in disgust. I seriously hated romance novels.

"They are not! Besides they are so sweet! The girl is in distress-"

"-and prince charming comes riding in with his horse and saves the day. Blah, blah, blah."

"Don't forget the part that they-"

"-_lived happily ever after_." both Peyton and I said at the same time. I smiled all knowingly at her.

"Yeah, so not predictable."

"You know they are not that bad. I don't see why you hate them so bad."

"Because for two reasons that I have mentioned once before. One-because romance novels is filled with nothing but sexist comments on how incapable women are of taking care of themselves. Two-because as I have mentioned again and again it is just simply predictable, ending each one with the same line that is so over used." I sighed looking at Peyton with hopeful eyes that maybe she would get the hint that I wasn't going to like romance novels no matter how many contradictions she came up with.

"If you say so. I say you're wrong though."

"Well, that's your opinion, Pey."

Peyton can be really stubborn, more so than I am. And that is saying something. I am one of the most stubborn person you will ever come to meet. It comes with the my hot redheaded temper, a combination I'll have to live with.

"Life is like a romance novel though." Peyton sighed.

I swear when she's trying to sell a product she really goes for the kill. One of these days I'm going to strangle her for trying to go for the kill.

"Ha ha. In what part of the universe did you get that idea from?" Harper laughed as she swung herself on her side to get a better view of the two of us.

"I'm serious."

"Actually Pey, Sirius is over there." Harper pointed to towards the other side of the room where a group of boys the same age sat around each other muttering to themselves.

My eyes traveled over to the four boys, letting my eyes observe each boy carefully. To tell you the truth I never really liked the boys. The four of them formed the infamous Marauders, pranksters of Hogwart's, and will one day be the death of me. The Marauders took it upon themselves to wreck havoc all over the school, firing any pranks that they could think of. I honestly felt sorry for anyone who became a victim of their wrath. Not that they picked out of hatred or anything(ok, well I'm not talking about the Slytherins at the moment) but it was just common knowledge that the Marauders simply pranked everyone. I have been a mere victim too. God, I hated those snobby, good-for-nothing, annoying little perves! But surprisingly enough, no matter who they pranked they remained to be the most popular boys, with younger boys looking at them in admiration and older ones wishing they were them. Why-? I do not know still to this day.

The four stupid, slacking jokers formed the Marauders with James Potter and Sirius Black as their little(actually they're pretty big but whatever) ringleader, which was followed by the brains of the team Remus Lupin, and lastly and most certainly the easiest to forget was Peter Pettigrew. Yep, those four Seventh Year boys were the mischievous little weasels that I so solely hate with the utmost passion. Well, namely James Grant Potter. Yeah, I know his middle name oh-so-well because of our infamous fights.

My eyes traveled to the boy I hated with such venom I think that he purposely does things to make me hate him. No, I take that back, I_ know_ he does things on purpose to make me hate him. God he was so infuriating, that stupid James Potter! Let's just say James or as he is known in my vocabulary as just Potter, is one of the most annoying, self-centered, devious, suave git I have ever come to know. Why do I hate him so much? Well, he's one of those guys who think they can literally have what they want at the snap of their fingers. He's one of those guys that has it all easy for him. No matter how much he slacked off, how late he came to class, or show little interest in his subjects he managed to be at the top. He was smooth and suave in everything he did-life was simple for him.

Potter was the eye-candy sort of guy, or that's what I've heard around the halls. I found him to be more of a pig but that's definitely just me. He had unruly, raven black hair that stuck up at the oddest ends but it was just that uncombed-just-out-of-bed-hair that made the girls all squeal with delight, his hazel-blue eyes were hidden behind black spectacles that made him both handsome and intelligent, his body was only even more attractive-muscular and the underwear-model-abs were the reward and gift from being Captain/Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and he stood at the stalking height of 6'2. He came from a wealthy family(surprise, surprise there) and also much like the Carlsons' and Johannes', his family were very, very influential. His parents were very recognized Aurors and trained young wizards and witches for such things. In fact the three families were quite a close-knit group. It's like one of those Country Club thingys where everyone rich gets together and have lavish parties and what nots. Both Peyton and Harper found it necessary to drag me to each one and I must say it's one of the boring-est(I know that's not a word, sue me) things I have had to go through except maybe for Professor Bins' lectures.

First impression: I thought he was the most beautiful guy I had ever seen(let's not repeat that either). He reminded me so much of Narcissus, in Greek Mythology the most gorgeous guy in all the world. He was just as beautiful in my eyes as Narcissus was in Echo's eyes. So much for thinking that, funny thing is much like Narcissus, he too possessed arrogance and I realized that he loved himself so much. What can I say I can come up with great similes! Oh god! Here I am calling Potter arrogant and I'm over here being a hypocrite about the situation. Well, I have to give myself some credit.

He ruined the first impression image pretty fast. All he had to do was open his mouth and all of that admiration(yes, admiration and even envy-I won't ever admit it) seeped out of my body and in came hatred. Maybe it's because no matter how many times I said "NO" he still asked me out, numerously on a day to day basis. If I was lucky, he would only ask me once. But that luck didn't hold up too much. We fought like there was no tomorrow and I fear anyone who tries and steps in during one of our hell-breaking fights. I hated Potter more than anyone on the planet and almost as much as I hated the Muggle-hating Slytherins, which is saying a lot too.

Did I mention I hated him more lately due to the fact that I was stuck working with him? Somehow the stupid git got the duty of Head Boy, so being Head Girl and all I was stuck longer than I've ever wanted to be working with him. How he managed to do that beats me, I always figured Dumbledore would pick someone more responsible to say the least. I was sure that it would've been Remus. Imagine my surprise when I saw the face belonging to the person who'll be the death of me soon enough.

I let my eyes travel to the next boy, Sirius Jordan Black was Potter's best friend and partner in all of his criminal behavior. The two were conjoined at the hip that it was impossible to see only one of them. But their personalities matched so perfectly that I'm not surprised that they were instantly brothers from the beginning. They blended well together, I'll give them that. Not to mention the fact that the two always have each others' back. I had to hand it to both Potter and Black to show loyalty. But that's about it. I can remember there only being one time when Potter and Black were not on speaking terms. That lasted less than a month. Beats me what the whole situation was about but I knew it had something to do with Remus, only because Remus finally settled whatever the problem was between them. So, everything went back to the way it was.

Sirius was one of the best looking guys that ever walked through Hogwart's and he knew it too. He had long, shaggy dark brown hair that fell just above his chocolate brown eyes(which in my book were known as evil eyes for he knew how to get things from just batting them. I swear he makes one of the best con-artists ever.), his body was also given a gift from Quidditch being Chaser of the Gryffindor team, and he was the most carefree of the group. He was a little taller than Potter, maxing up in size at about 6'3 and about a month older than Potter, which each year made it clear to everyone who was older. Much like Potter, Black was good at everything. Brilliant at heart and accomplished his duties at top marks. The main difference between the two were the backgrounds of their families.

Black's family was well-known and respected but because of the pureblood power they upheld. The Blacks were definitely the most, uh, prejudice pureblooded families in the wizarding world. Their beliefs were simple: Muggleborns shouldn't be allowed to perform magic for they were not worthy enough. At least Black had some common sense not to be taken up on the brainwash hubbub. Overall, Black wasn't all that bad-well except when he got all righteous on me and arrogant, then we have a problem. But I'd rather spend a minute any day with Black rather than Potter!

"Funny Harp, very funny. Not." Peyton fake laughed as she rolled her eyes. This brought me back to glance at my best friends.

"I thought so."

"Those 'Sirius' jokes are just as lame as he is." Peyton mumbled rolling her eyes out again.

"True, true."

"I don't like them." I simply said. Well, it was true. The only I probably didn't mind was Remus and that's because he was actually the most civilized of the group.

Remus J. Lupin(I could never remember what his middle name was, I think it's John but not so sure) was the third member of the group. He was impressively brilliant and I respected him for the fact that he actually cared about more important things than just pranking. He was the only who had his priorities straight. And for one he was the definitely the brains behind all the pranks they pulled. Remus was not as flashing as the first two members of the group but nonetheless he belonged, still handsome in his own way. He had sandy blonde hair that hung past his blue eyes(I always thought that he did this to keep himself from intruders. Keep himself from others aside from his best friends.), unlike the other two he showed signs of tiredness even with the strength he held, he was built a little smaller but still muscular and handsome, he was just as tall as James or maybe an inch shorter(either way they were taller than me but then again so was everyone else). He was shy and I guess what I loved most about him was his sensibility and rationalization.

He came from a fairly middle class family, decent and kind. His father was known around the Ministry while his mother was a well-known Healer. Remus was always a gentleman and I really took a liking to him. Not anything serious or a crush, nothing like that but merely a friendship at the most.

**Author's Note: I really don't want to explain about Peter. We all know what a creep and back-stabbing terd he is, so to make this a little shorter and to relieve my hands a little I'll just leave it at that. Thanks! :)**

"You mean you don't like James Potter." Harper said following my gaze to the boys. Upon hearing Potter's name, my eyes moved back to him. I guess due to the whole sixth sense thing he felt someone staring at him, he moved his face to look in my direction, only to give me a wink. I scowled at him as he let out a laugh before turning back to his posse.

"Yeah, I hate the stupid little terd!" I scowled again leaning my head back against the couch. Harper and Peyton both laughed, I'm guessing due to the lack of adjectives I had for them. Of all the things I've called Potter the best I could come up with now was just 'stupid little terd', nice Lily.

"You know what they say about hatred, Lils." Peyton said glancing at me. I knew where she was getting at. She always says these kinds of things when she wants to be funny or get on my nerves. I think she's shooting for both tonight.

"And what's that, Pey?" I asked though knowing her answer all too well.

"Hate eventually turns into love. It's that powerful."

"Right. Also every night when the clock strikes twelve I turn into a mermaid with a shiny pair of green fins!" I exclaimed clapping my hands together. Peyton stuck out her tongue while Harper just laughed, as she always did.

"Whatever, I'm just saying that you never know…"

"Ok, well when you and Black get along we can talk."

"We get along-"

"Yeah, a little better than the way Potter and I do. But not _that_ much better."

"She does have a point. You and Sirius fight as much as Lils does with James." Harper piped up looking over at Remus. I swear she wants that boy so bad, anyone could see it. The only problem is she wouldn't just admit it. It's not like Remus was going to go out of his way to make a move, it just wasn't his style unlike his other friends.

"It's different though."

"How so?" both Harper and I asked. I'm pretty sure it's just about the same. Maybe mine and Potter's fights could get pretty ugly and a little verbal-still there was no denying on the fact that Black and her fought just as much if not more.

"Well, we fight because we simply don't like each other-"

"Right because Potter and I just fight for the hell of it-"

"Actually yeah. You two fight just because. I think it's because you're secretly in love with each other."

"That's like saying you're carrying Sirius' love child."

"Eww! Lily Gwendolyn Evans!"

"Well, that's what you get."

"Fine, fine. I'll drop it." she sighed to us but muttered to herself, "But I know I'm right.". She didn't mutter as quiet as she thought because I so heard her. But I decided not to say anything more. She glanced over at the clock just as it dung it's song. It was now twelve. It was definitely time for bed, it was definitely tiresome.

"Well, I know one thing's for sure." Peyton said as she stretched herself up.

"And what's that?" I asked glancing at her.

"You're no mermaid because it's past twelve." Peyton laughed at me while I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're such a dork!" I exclaimed laughing along with her.

"Things aren't going to change about anything." Harper said as she stood up and stretched.

"What do you mean?" I asked not quite sure what she was talking about. It was like Harper to start a new conversation related to a topic five minutes earlier. The funny thing about Harper is that she definitely contradicted the stereotype that Asians were all smart. It wasn't that Harper was dumb because she really wasn't. She earned top-notch scores and was top of the class, she was just a little slow when it came to common sense. Got to love her though.

"Well, it's just the way it has always been. And the way it'll always be. Potter asks you out. You say no. Then you fight. Peyton hates Sirius. Sirius hates Peyton. That's how it's always been. It can't change. That'll be like all the Blacks, minus Sirius, suddenly start loving Muggleborns and become spokesperson for allowing Muggles to perform magic. I mean it's the way life is. It's how the status quo is arranged." Harper explained deep in thought. I got to hand it to her, when she gets those epiphanies of hers' she really does go all out. Not that I haven't thought of it before but she was right.

"Too true, Harp. You know for someone who has to think before she speaks, you're pretty deep." Peyton laughed as she gathered her stuff from the table.

"Thanks. I'll forget the first part of that compliment." Harper gave her a small glare before heading towards the Girl's Dormitory.

"Anytime, ha ha, anytime. God, what I would without you two." Peyton laughed as she followed Harper.

She stopped and waited for me to finish gathering my stuff, "Did you finish your essay by any chance?"

"You're joking right? I have no idea what to write about. All I have written down is my name and it's due tomorrow. This stupid essay is going to jeopardize my perfect score." I grumbled as I finally caught up to her and together we walked to the Dormitory.

"Right because one essay can jeopardize you're all too perfect record."

"Do I detect sarcasm?" I asked faking a scowl.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm speaking the truth." Peyton looked up at me earnestly.

"It's not funny! It can and it will jeopardize my record if I don't finish it!" I exclaimed walking slowly up the stairs. I hated climbing these stupid things. Why must everywhere in this castle we have to go to have to be reached only by stairs? Hadn't they ever heard of a one story building, I mean seriously? This is really bad for not very athletic people.

"Right, wouldn't want to imbalance the status quo or anything." Peyton sarcastically gasped as I let out a small laugh.

I loved my friends. I loved my life. Everything was perfect, as crazy as that is to say. Despite the obstacles and trails I have gone through, it's was still wonderful and worth living. Everything in my life was the way it was supposed to be, it was balanced the way I wanted it to be. My life was filled with friends, family, school, and happiness.

Even the fights with Potter were somewhat comforting, it somehow balanced my life. I guess I had grown so accustomed to the fights that if it suddenly stopped it would be like a loss of adrenaline. Or maybe because I always won the fights, I don't know.

Yes, I liked to have my life in plans. I liked to follow plans. And if things didn't go according to plans I flipped. I like things balanced and unchanged. I hated surprises and I hated different. I liked constant and I couldn't stand it if I didn't have answer. I have to have answers to everything. I believed that life and everything in life came with a solution, like a math problem that needed solving. Nothing in my path was unsolvable. That wasn't about to change either.

Little did I know that tonight was to be the last night that anything would be close to the "status quo" that I knew of. This was the last night I would know what I thought I knew for all the things I knew was about to change. Life as I had ever known it was about to change regardless if I was ready for it to or not. Fate was about to interfere with my well-planned life. And destiny was about to take in and swept me away from what I have ever known. The status quo would forever be lost and forgotten; and what will be greatly known will be a new era, one that centuries from now people will know the legend as the _Time Before_, and a story that will be repeated over and over again. A story about love, bravery, and loyalty; one that will never be forgotten.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone! Second chapter is slowly and steadily in its way! :)


	3. Chapter 2:ENCOUNTER

**Title: **xX Forevermore Xx

**Written By: **Naveah :)

**Disclaimer:** Many of you already know I definitely do not own any of the _Harry Potter_ characters or setting…but naturally I, like everyone, else is beyond **envious**! One can only dream to be as great of a writer as Ms. J.K. Rowling herself…the plot and a few other characters are owned by me but other than that it all belongs to the **fabulous** J.K. Rowling!

**Summary:** It's amazing how one's heart and mind can change; with just _one single moment_, it can change a person's whole being, the person they are, their feelings and beliefs. Love takes many forms, settling itself deep within one's heart, soul, and mind. Love can change, even grow stronger; but one thing is for sure, never does it disintegrate. Because once a heart loves, that love is so strong that it builds inside of a person's soul, becoming apart of who they are. For Lily, she never once thought about falling in love, least of all falling in love with the most unlikely person ever. But the truth is no matter how hard you try to fight what destiny may have planned for you, it always finds a way of leading you back to right where you belong. For some it can be a wonderful experience, one you find you wish you could've taken from the start. And then for some it takes a great deal of believing and understanding to finally allow fate to take its' own course, and to allow destiny to give you the gift of not only life but love. As for Lily and James, they have yet to figure out that no matter what, they're destined to be; whether they choose to believe it or not. Either way, there's no escaping the preplanned destinies of their very fates.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

_I just can't believe that you are my love_

_You were just a dream that I once knew_

_Never thought I would be right for you_

_I just can't compare you to anything in this world_

_You're all I need to be here with forevermore_

**CHAPTER 2:**

**ENCOUNTER**

**--(James G. Potter)--**

Today was one of those days that you couldn't help but sigh with some relief. It was mid-October and the rain had began to pour a little earlier this morning leaving no room for anyone whose ideas of having the day off spent outdoors. I, James Grant Potter, beg to differ with the others who solely love the hot, burning sun. The rain had always been a peaceful atmosphere for me, especially on days when you could just spend it with people you loved to be around.

I sat to the far left of the Gryffindor common room closely huddled in a circle with my three best mates, Sirius J. Black, Remus J. Lupin, and Peter K. Pettigrew. I have to brag a little, my best mates are the best friends anyone could ever have. I know I'm quite lucky to have the three of them. We are thick as an elephant's blubbery butt and loyal to each other as the Order is to Dumbledore. The four of us were the greatest pranksters the world or should I say Hogwart's has ever seen, greatly known as the Marauders. Of course I say that in a non-conceited way.

The four of us were huddled in a tight circle discussing our latest ideas, or as Sirius calls it "his most brilliant beyond brilliant idea". So far, his idea was indefinitely _beyond_ brilliant-in a sense that made me want to hit him upside his head for coming up with such a ridiculous plan. I had to hand it to Sirius, only he could come up with something like this. For someone who made some of the highest marks in his classes he had the brains of an eleven year old and an attention span of a two year old. Not a great combination but that didn't mess up his characteristic of being the best mate and one of the greatest guy I know, aside from Remus and Peter of course.

We, Marauders, were closer than blood brothers could ever be. Don't mistake us for homosexuals or anything because I can say on my behalf and my friends that we _love_ women, **period**-we were just close. We have known each other since we met on the Hogwart's Express headed to our First Year and ever since we have been the best of friends, always there for each other no matter what. I do recall only one time when things weren't so perfect between the four of us. Let's just say that Sirius being the stupid and reckless little git he was, decided to play a "harmless" prank as he called it on Severus Snape almost resulting in Snape almost getting himself chewed up and him figuring out Remus' secret, that Remus was a werewolf. So in fear that Remus would harm him, no matter how much I hated Snape he did not deserve that nor was it right for Remus to possibly be blamed for Sirius' mistake, I went after Snape and barely saved his life. Not that that stupid coward ever thanked me but instead tried all he could to get all us expelled. Yeah, Sirius could be a little dense if not reckless for his inconvenience in not thinking before acting but we got through it. It only took about a month to get things back to the way it was. But that's just how our friendship was. Solid and strong. Like it always will be.

I wasn't really in the discussing kind of mood for the rain sort of brought a peaceful arena around the room and I just wanted to lie around but Sirius wouldn't have it. He always had to be doing something, rain or shine. I was half listening to him, nodding when I thought it was appropriate and offering suggestions when he glanced at me but other than that I didn't participate. I could feel Remus stare at me, though he tried to discreetly, I guess he knew how much I hated it when he did. Remus was very deep and observant, when he looked at a person he not only saw what they were but he saw who they were. He's very deep and he knew how to look into one's soul. No wonder why many of the girls went for him, not that he went out of his way to make himself noticed by asking any of them out. I guess girls liked the sensitive type, who knows? Certainly not me.

At times I envied Remus. He always had the answers, he always knew what to do, what to say-he was filled with wisdom. He was the more mature out of us three and he constantly carried us when we were too reckless. I always figured that it was because the whole situation of being a werewolf so young made him start dealing with problems and made him grow up. Often times I wished there was something that could make me grow up. Well, I take that back because there was something that had made me grow up-even if it was a little.

Ok, so I wasn't completely done with the whole pranking and I hated the idea of being a grouchy, old, serious man; but I have certainly gone from the arrogant, carefree boy into a more mature version of him. I finally realized the past summer that I had my responsibilities and how much I wanted to make my parents proud of me, I wanted to be proud of myself. Another reason I took in a sense of responsibility was the fact that for some strange reason Dumbledore decided to make me of all people Head Boy; which then entitled me into presenting myself at a more respectable manner, at least that's what my mother had told me when I showed her my letter. But for the main reason, I wanted Lily Evans to finally notice me. That is, I wanted her to notice me in the good way. Not the way it was when I would ask her out and she would turn bright red and start screaming out curses at me.

This year was going to be the year that I would have her, that I would win her heart. I had promised myself that over the summer. I promised myself that I would win her, no matter what it took. So I allowed myself to change, I guess I always figured I would have to grow up sometime and might as well get a heads' start on that.

"Ok, so I think we should sneak into the Kitchens and convince Gumm and the other House Elfs to put a little surprise in the Slytherins' dinner tomorrow night!" Sirius squealed in a hushed tone. I swear he could easily get excited over the tiniest things, he could easily be a girl if I didn't know any better for he was so melodramatic.

"Padfoot, that prank has been used-" Peter argued which took me by surprise because normally Peter would have never back talked Sirius.

He looked up at Sirius and waited for him to give an answer. Apparently I wasn't the only one surprised because both Remus and Sirius looked over at him. Peter let out a soft squeak before looking down at the ground. Remus looked at him quizzically and I knew that he was trying to read his thoughts. Sometimes I think Remus gets way into his little gift, it creeps me out a little when he starts going off into space whilst staring at you. Sirius raised an eyebrow while humming to himself.

"Right you are Wormtail. But if you would let me finish I can assure you that my idea will be even more brilliant than when we had used that." Sirius smiled, his eyes straight ahead staring off into I do not know where.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Remus asked thoroughly bored like I was. Peter was back to being himself, taking in every word that Sirius was saying.

"Well, see instead of just making them sick I say that we add a little oomph to the prank!" Sirius exclaimed clapping his hands, the look of malice in his eyes. Oh boy, here we go.

He then proceeding in explaining his idea once more. But I couldn't concentrate for I had other things on my mind. Namely a stunningly beautiful, redhead girl who sat millions of miles away from me; well actually she only sat on the other side of the room but it seemed millions of miles away. But I couldn't bring myself to glance over at her for two reasons. One-Remus was watching me closely and it was driving me insane, not to mention he would solely be all Dr. Phil on me. Not good, seriously. And two-I hated the look she would give me when she caught me staring at her.

But apparently I wasn't the only one who had a hard time keeping my eyes to myself, not being all conceited about being stared at, it's just you know when you get the feeling of someone staring at you? Well, I was having one of those sixth sense moments. Deciding I would steal a glance to see who was giving me such an intense stare, I glanced over my shoulder to be thoroughly surprised to find that the person who happened to be staring at me was none other than the love of my life, Lily Evans herself. Wow, her eyes were so beautiful. What I would give to be with her.

She was staring at me for some reason that I did not know and so being me, I decided to act nonchalantly about it, and gave her a famous wink of mine. Like that helped because she gave me her famous scowl and turned back to her friends. I couldn't help but feel a smile across my face and I let out a soft chuckle. Turning my attention back to the group I realized that Remus was staring at me. I shook my head and continued pretending I was listening to Sirius, who was now explaining the whole details, details that were going "blah blah blah" from one ear to another.

I couldn't keep my thoughts from going to the beautiful girl that my mind knew oh-so-well from all the years I have spent aimlessly dreaming about her. Let's just say that this little infatuation has grown into full blown love from our Fourth Year up until now. She was just so different from the other girls at Hogwart's. She was smart, unbelievably smart for one thing. She was one of those proficient students who did their homework a week in advance, the obeying student who studied for finals and exams months before they are even announced, and the type of student who worked twice as hard even when she was at the top. There wasn't anything wrong with being a top student but she could be a little overbearing with the whole having to do homework constantly and the fact that she shared no interest in having a life that didn't contain any relation towards academics.

Nonetheless, she was the girl I wanted more. She was very different from the girls that I went out with, definitely different from the girls that Sirius went after. But that's what I loved most about her. She had a sense of spunk, not caring about what others thought of her; she was her own person, following her own path. She was beautiful inside and out. She was one of the sweetest people I have ever met, not that she has ever really shown a sweet side of herself to me-I blew that chance, but I did see through her understanding and gentleness with people.

Lily had medium length auburn hair-not like normal redheads whose hair arranged from ultimate red to ugly orange color; no, her hair was auburn with light blonde highlights here and there due to the sun, her skin was creamy white but not scary white where she looked like a ghost for she contained a splash of tan, she stood at about 5'1 or 5'2-just above my shoulders, her body was curvy but not overly curvy but still perfect for her petite frame, and my most favorite aspect of her were her bright, emerald eyes. They were a cool emerald, illuminating her face when she smiled. Yes, they were the most beautiful part of her. My mother always told me that eyes were the window to one's soul. Too bad she never mentioned how hard it was to get a chance to look into the window.

Weird as it was, Lily and I had actually been friends. That friendship was short-lived, lasting less than a month. Mainly because of how I was and acted like "an overly arrogant toerag who was a waste of human organs", well at least in her words directly quoted. That followed by the both of us hating each other to me falling in love with her and her still hating me. Some change, huh?

So now I'm trying my hardest to actually change so that it could turn into both of us falling in love with each other. Quite frankly I'm tired of this whole one-sided love. It's not as fun if love isn't received.

"Ok, so sound good everyone?" Sirius asked clapping his hands once more, bringing me out of my reverie and into the world again.

"Aye!" Peter squeaked.

"Aye." Remus exclaimed a little less enthused.

All three turned their heads to look at me. I guess I hadn't really kept up with the conversation as I was thinking about Lily. Remus gave me a light push, waiting for my answer. Well, there was no use in pretending I was in the conversation.

"What?" I asked staring at them all, well mainly Sirius who had his "game face" on as he called it. Damn, here it comes.

"Prongs, you weren't listening to a word I have been saying, have you?!" Sirius accused, well not really accused since I really wasn't listening.

"Course I was Padfoot. Don't be silly." I muttered glancing over at Remus who shook his head.

"Ok, tell me what the last thing I said was?" Sirius challenged, crossing his arms.

"Mm…'Ok, so sounds good everyone'." I said smiling at him. He stuck his tongue out.

"You know what I meant, Prongs! Tell me what my brilliant plan was."

"It was something about sabotaging Slytherins' meal tomorrow night." That was all I knew.

"See?! You weren't listening!"

"I'm not supposed to be listening. As Head Boy, I have no involvement in participating with pranks nor do I have a right to know, unless you want me to deduct points off and put you all in detention."

"Oh, ho! Look who's all high and mighty now! Just because you're Head Boy doesn't mean you can't continue having fun mate! And I highly doubt this little charade as the 'new James' being all responsible will get dear ol' Lily Love to notice! You don't have to be such a bugger!"

"Hey! This has nothing to do with Lily!" I exclaimed, suddenly feeling my face getting a tingle of red. Of course this new sudden profound responsible James was in fact to impress Lily Evans. I knew that all three of them didn't believe me but I felt like a real prat for having to admit the fact that I was trying to change was for a girl. At least it was change in a good way and for the right girl.

"Sure it isn't. If it's not about her then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing."

"Prongs, your face is a little red." Peter piped up glancing at my face. Ugh, sometimes Peter would do anything for Sirius' approval, or at least that's the way things seemed.

"Ha! Told you mate!" Sirius squealed laughing, apparently finding the situation to be funny. I sure didn't.

"I'm not blushing, Padfoot. Stupid prat!"

"Aye mate, you better be nice otherwise I won't let you in on my other brilliant beyond brilliant idea." Sirius gave me a small wink and jerked his head towards Lily. I let out a small gulp. Uh oh.

"Oh no, Padfoot! No, no, no and no! Last time you tried one of your 'brilliant beyond brilliant idea' involving Lily, you got us almost three months worth of detention!" I shuddered just thinking about it.

Not that detention was ever bad, I thought it was actually fun. That was unless you're doing the detention under the watchful eye of the Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA for short) Professor Payne. Just like how her name sounded, she made sure that detention was served 'pain'-fully (no pun intended) and deliberately made sure that it was hell.

"Not to mention the fact that Lily spent nearly three months making our lives hell for it too!" Peter squeaked, shuddering as he directed his eyes at her then back at us.

"Well, it's not like you three didn't deserve it!" Remus laughed remembering Lily's fury over the whole incident.

"You just happen to be the lucky bastard who's friends with her." Sirius scowled looking at Lily and sticking his tongue out at her, like she was looking at him but even if she was I doubted that she would've been in the slightest bit offended. So mature of him, I must say.

"It was your 'brilliant beyond brilliant idea' after all, Padfoot."

"Which is why you are not going to do anything relating to her! Not even remotely close to relating to her! Do you hear me Padfoot?" I exclaimed staring at the sudden lunatic look in Sirius' eyes.

"Sure, sure, Prongs. Whatever you say." was all Sirius said still with the same evil look. I decided to leave it at that. It was the best answer I'll get out of Sirius and I knew that if I asked I would end up regretting it further.

Remus rolled his eyes and pulled back away from the group, leaning back against the couch. Sirius pulled back into his seat still smiling like a maniac. I really hated that look of mischievousness and spontaneous-ness that he held in his eyes, the glint of evilness. I hated that look because he had gotten us in much too many trouble with just that look. Somehow he would convince us all of doing his little plan, it would then succeed into backfiring, and which then proceed to being stuck in detentions for weeks. I gave out a long sigh before I pulled back into the couch. This wasn't going to be very good. That look in his eyes wasn't very good.

Out of no where the clock chimed the time to be twelve. I saw Lily and her friends, Harper and Peyton, get up and head for their dorms. It had been a long and dragged out night, I could feel the day wearing out my body-even though I really didn't do much work to make my body ache but still I was tired.

I glanced over at Remus, who at that moment happened to be staring at none other than Harper Carlson. I swear he was in love with that girl, I knew because he looked at her the same way I looked at Lily. But he would never admit to it nor would he have the nerve to ever ask her out. His excuse was because of his "fury problem" but I say it's more of the fear of rejection than anything. I didn't know Harper all that well but if she was friends with Lily I knew that she had to be a good person because Lily, or any Gryffindor, would be willing to stick to being friends with a werewolf.

And as if Remus read my mind, he glanced over at me before shrugging. He gave me "the look" that either meant 'no, he didn't supposedly like her' or 'he didn't want to talk about it'. I sighed, shaking my head as he stood up and headed for the Boy's Dormitory. Sirius, Peter, and I did the same, swiftly walking from our place on the couch and followed Remus towards our dorms. Bed sounded so good.

As soon as I hit my pillow, my body automatically settled down, and I let my mind slowly drift into the dreams I have grown accustomed to. Of course the dreams were consisted of nothing but Lily, the love of my life. Her beautiful face bobbing in and out of my mind, her soft curls within my touch, her laugh a result of me, and her arms around my neck while mine were around her waist. Oh, how I loved dreams…

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

Wednesday. How I hated Wednesdays; it was pointless and stupid. Wednesdays were just there right smacked in the middle with no useful purpose but to make one wait longer for the weekend to arrive. I, for one, was beyond ready for the weekend. Classes had suddenly turned hard, as remarkable as that sounds; but everything turned impeccably challenging out of nowhere so I was expected to spend the rest of the days after classes earnestly working on the essays assigned. As much as I hated homework I knew I couldn't disappoint my parents, and I found that doing that would be an excuse to get Sirius off my back because no matter how much Sirius annoyed the living daylights out of me I couldn't find it to allow him to convince me to go along with his little pranks.

Especially after the incident that involved the Slytherins puking their guts out and end up at the Hospital Wing for three days due to food poisoning for the prank that Sirius had played on the enemy House. Alone with that prank caused a number of things to happen: One-the Marauders as a whole got blamed for the incident-only from the Slytherins-which of course caused an unannounced war between my fellow Gryffindors and Slytherins. Every which way I turned that whole week following the accidental food poisoning of the Slytherins, Slytherins were trying to hex or curse pour innocent Gryffindors(Hah, not that I'm biased or anything). Which by then the whole two other houses brought it upon themselves to join forces, let's just say that the Slytherins were out numbered three to one(Slytherins being the one on their force). And I would like to say that we, the Marauders hold no responsibility with the effect the other houses take due to a prank. We are only responsible for the prank itself. Which to this case, I hold no responsibility with anything that happened except maybe for the fact that I knew Sirius' plan. Two-Sirius received not one, not two, but three months worth of detention with none other than a very displeased Professor McGonagall. Luckily she believed me when I said I had no part in the prank and I wasn't given any detentions, thank god. I feel the pain on Sirius' behalf; let's just say McGonagall's detentions were not in the slightest close to being fun, but it was far less 'pain'-ful than detentions with Professor Payne. And three-just that one incident involved Lily screaming at ME ever since it happened, meaning she is still out there desperate to bring it up again. Apparently I not being in on the prank is just unimaginable to her. She can be quite psychotic, but a beautiful psychotic lady she is.

It had been two weeks since the Sunday it had rained and I have done all I can to avoid Lily. For some weird reason every time I come within a one inch radius to a room she happens to be in, she found it necessary to scream at me even if I wasn't doing anything at all. I swear I have no idea what it is with these girls nowadays. They scream at you if you give them any type of attention, they scream at you if you don't give them attention, or they just scream at you for no reason at all. And especially Lily. I could be breathing silently from across the room minding my own business and no doubt in less than a minute it takes her to stalk over to where I'm at she will start her screaming rampage.

Sirius thinks she's mental. I couldn't disagree anymore than I have been. He blames it on her for my infatuation saying that she "placed a spell on his best mate that has you(meaning me) so very blinded you(meaning I) don't even know you're(meaning I'm) under it." Haha, like Lily Evans would put a spell on me. Maybe hex me, sure even curse me; but she would never put a spell on me. Remus was all too keen on agreeing with this. Apparently he agreed with Sirius that I should just give up altogether and that there were far better fish in the sea. But the trouble is they don't understand that it's like my eyes can't or won't look at anyone else but Lily. She's just that amazingly beautiful and with a great personality, at least she is when I'm no where near her.

I seriously have no idea what is up with her attitude towards me. I mean before when I was younger I knew why, but now that I'm more mature and different, you'd think that she would deflate her hatred towards me. Heck, I've even stopped asking her out-but that was because I was terrified of what she said she would do to me. And you don't try Lily Evans, I've learned that. Plus I was Head Boy for Christ's sake! Dumbledore must have thought I was mature enough to handle responsibility to have caused him to pick me! Either that or he was completely and utterly off his mental rocker. Which I guess I could go for both. No matter what I do she won't budge. It's almost like what Sirius had been saying all along was true: the hatred had seeped to the very depths of her heart. I really hope not.

With so much time on my hands, I got the chance to really think things through which led me to believe that for once I think I would actually take Sirius' advice. I might as well give up on Lily Evans. As much as it killed my heart to, I knew that I had changed enough for her and if that wasn't good enough then by golly it wasn't worth it anymore. If I was forced to lose all of myself then it just wasn't meant to be. Sure love is about sacrificing everything for that person but it wasn't about losing yourself in the process. It's about finding yourself. I greatly thank my mother and sister for all those wisdom they taught me through countless hours of listening to them read those awful romance novels. At least those books got a few things right about love.

I sighed as I leaned against the wall, adjusting the pillows surrounding my sides. My bed was one of the four places that I loved to be. It was like my little sanctuary that no one could ever invade-minus the factor that the other three Marauders found it necessary to mess up with every chance they could get. It was times like these that I loved it. Times when I could just sit on my bed and stare through the hanging curtains and find solitude within.

Sirius(he didn't have detention this evening) and Remus were enjoying themselves down at the common room with a game of Wizard's Chess while Peter was probably out at the Kitchens eating more food than his stomach could possibly hold. So that left me here in the dormitory by myself with a chance to figure a few things out. I think it was about time that I took up on Remus' and Sirius' advice. It's become quite clear that my own plan and purpose for the continuation of pursuing Lily wasn't working out according to the way I thought it would. So, it's only fair to give both Sirius and Remus the benefit of the doubt and go along with their plan. Besides it's my Seventh and final year at Hogwart's. I should be having the time of my life not pining over someone who would never take a second glance my way, no matter what I did.

Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair, graciously making the bundle of jet black hair to stand astray even more. I needed to get out of the castle, to just find a freer way to spend my solitude. I just needed to figure out which favorite place I wanted to go to more. Finally deciding on going to the rooftop, I quickly grabbed my cloak knowing that it would be beyond freezing since it was nearing November and that's when the snow was preparing to fall. I quickly wrapped it around me before heading down to the common room. As I crossed the room towards the portrait hole I saw both Remus and Sirius wave at me and feeling I had better show them some recognition I waved back before exiting the room. I knew that the two had confused looks on their faces but they too knew that I would explain sooner or later what was the reason to my sudden desire for alone time.

As I walked towards the roof, towards the farthest tower, I realized that it was probably way past curfew. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten until I noticed that I was the only student about in the castle. At least I realized this before I was caught by a professor or worse by Filch the stupid, squib caretaker. But then again I was Head Boy and I could easily say that I was on an errand or patrolling. Well, actually that probably wouldn't work seeing as it wasn't the night for the Heads to patrol but for the other house Prefects to.

The hallways were dimmed with torches of light on the walls. It was rather peaceful minus the patter of my shoes against the cold, tile floor. The weather outside looked better than it had been the last week. It had finally stopped raining and as much as I loved the rain I was quite thankful for the sun to come back out. Especially since that was a much better weather to play Quidditch in. The Gryffindor Quidditch team had been practicing almost everyday, rain or shine. If I wanted to be the best I knew that we had to train through the toughest weather. What can I say, I take Quidditch pretty seriously.

I finally made it to the staircase and quickly made my way up the twenty flights of stairs. Thanking Quidditch, I realized that I wasn't even close to being out of breath when I finally reached the twentieth flight of stairs. I wrapped my cloak around me tighter so no unwanted breeze of the cold, blasted air could filter inside. As I opened the door to the door I realized that someone was already there, sitting near the edge staring up at the starlit sky.

I gave a small growl of aggravation as I watched the tiny person silently sitting. This was my place. All I wanted tonight was some time for myself to just think or just have free time. But no, no matter where I went there was someone there disturbing my peaceful time of solitude. I doubted anyone even knew about this. Sirius and the rest of the Marauders didn't even know that this was where I usually went to think or to find answers, even with the Marauder's Map in hand. But then again whenever I didn't want to be found it just so happened that I would have the map with me. Smart, I know.

Whoever this person was, he or she would take their gradual time sitting up here. I knew because it was hard leaving a place like this to go back to one's own normal dormitory. Up here on the roof, it was a whole new atmosphere. It somehow brought a rather inspiring nature to me. It was so beautiful, more beautiful than the lake. And the roof was built so high that it was almost as if the stars were within touch, that you were somehow apart of the heavens. That was one of the reasons why I loved coming up here. Another was because it reminded me of my mum and sister.

I continued to stare at the person while slowly and silently making my way towards where the person sat. I couldn't tell if the person was a boy or a girl due to the tight cloak around the face that I couldn't see anything at all except the fact that this was a very petite person. Ok, so it was most likely a girl but then again a First Year boy could've stumbled upon it like I had done six years ago.

I stood a little ways behind the person, staring intently with sudden curiosity. I was debating on whether to tell the person to leave or to just simply wait until whoever it was decided to leave. I decided that I wanted the person to leave. But just as I had opened my mouth a huge gush of cold wind blew and I could feel my teeth chatter and taken aback by the rush of coldness that spread through me and through my mouth, I let out a small "Ahhh…"

The person jumped at the sudden noise and their head quickly flashed in my direction. Like me, the person hadn't expected company. It wasn't until I calmed down from the cold that I looked straight at the person's eyes did I realize who it was. Why, it was none other than the person I had been avoiding, Lily Evans. Her emerald eyes narrowed as she recognized who I was. She let her cloak fall slightly and I registered her auburn hair. Did she ever look more beautiful than the way she sat on the roof that very moment. Her skin was slightly lighter than normal, I guess due to the coldness, and her cheeks were rosy red along with her lips. Her very kissable lips. I shook my head at that thought knowing that never in a million years would I even get a chance to come within an inch from her face.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" she spat my name out with more force than normal. It wasn't my fault that I happened to come here too when I needed to think.

"I could ask you the same question but then we would get no where, now would we?" I shrugged and walked over to where she sat. I gazed up at the stars and I sighed knowing how much I loved this place.

"How did you know about this?" she asked still eyeing me. I swear it's like I'm a criminal or something with the way she treats me.

"The Marauders and I found it during one of our outings our first year. It's been one of my favorite places ever since." I said shrugging again.

"It's mine too. The way the atmosphere brings in a whole new feeling. It just makes me feel so free." Lily gave a sigh before looking up at the stars. I had to find the will to look away from her. The stars somehow brought a higher beauty towards her and the longer I stared at her the harder it was to find the words to speak.

I almost wanted to pinch myself with the way things were going. After everything, after all the time I spent trying to avoid her, here I was having a conversation that didn't involve in Lily screaming at me. Wow, imagine my luck after finally thinking of giving up with her.

"Don't forget the way it seems like you're so close to the stars you could touch it. Like you're within reach of the Heavens." I said staring at the endless shimmer of the infinite stars above.

"Yeah. You just described it perfectly." I heard her sigh as she continued to look at the stars and the half-full moon. I silently thanked god that it wasn't a full moon because otherwise he would be trying his hardest to tame a very untamable werewolf. Not that I minded being with my werewolf friend or the outings, it was just that I was having a blast being in a room with Lily Evans when she wasn't screaming at me, let alone agreeing with me.

It was silent for a few moment as the two of us sat (well I stood but it's about the same) staring up at the sky, in great wonder. It was so amazing to find the wonder and pure awe about something that contained no magic at all. Something so real, so beautiful that was created not my man or woman, not created by magic but by a higher power. Something so pure and beautiful that went on and on, endless of endless sky, covered in shimmery diamonds of infinity. It was by far nature's most elaborate beauty that could not be bought but only shared through each other's times together.

I moved my eyes in the direction of Lily and I could feel my heart beat fast against the walls of my chest. I felt like my heart was in close to bursting, and I could feel myself almost hyperventilating out of control. She was perfect, just sitting there staring at nature's beauty. Her emerald eyes were brighter than normal and I could detect some sort of sadness within them.

"It's so beautiful." I heard Lily breathe.

"Yeah, you are." I murmured deeply in thought as I stared at her. She gave me a look of confusion before raising her eyebrow. I figured that she had heard me even if I had mumbled it.

"I mean…yes, it is beautiful. You are…right about it being beautiful. That's…that's what I meant." I stammered like some crazed lunatic. I didn't know what to say but I just couldn't be as suave as I usually was with words. Something came over me and I have no clue as to what it was.

There was another long silence as to which Lily stared at me with her eyes narrowed and eyebrow raised. I stood there looking ahead, rocking back and forth with my hands behind my back. I didn't know what to say or what to do so I remained rocking with Lily staring at me the whole time. I can be so lame; God what was wrong with me? I wasn't normally this retarded with words. Nervously, I ran my hand through my hair but about midway I stopped because I knew how much Lily hated it when I did so I dropped my hand back to rest at my side. Realizing that I found it hard to be myself around Lily with the atmospheric surrounding, I figured I should go back to the common room instead of humiliating myself even more.

"I, uh, guess I should go. That way you can go back to…um…watching the stars…or whatever it was you were doing before I interrupted." I stammered. Lily stared at me in a dazed sort of look and I took that as a sign to just go ahead and walk away.

I took a step towards the door before I heard her protest.

"What? Not so suave this evening?" Lily asked, this time not in any form close to sneering like she would have normally done.

I stopped in mid-step not sure of what to say. I turned around to find her sitting towards me, her whole body facing in my direction. I half-smiled knowing how idiotic I looked at that moment. James Grant Potter, hot Quidditch Seeker/Captain extraordinaire (not that I'm conceited or anything), surely knew how to act a little better or romantic than this but here I was stuttering insanely like some crush-ill eleven year old boy.

"No, not really." I shrugged, thinking maybe she wouldn't see through my apprehension.

"There's a surprise. So, you're not going to ask me out for the millionth time?" she asked in a dignified tone that meant the answer to the question better be a 'no' and that if I were to ask the answer would have been 'no'.

"Nope. I have no intention into doing so." I simply said, trying my hardest to seem nonchalant about the situation.

"Having an off day?" she raised an eyebrow at the answer I had given her.

"Nope."

"So, you're just up here for no reason whatsoever?"

"None."

"You're not your usual self, are you?"

"I guess not." I managed to mumble through my nervousness. This was the first time I had ever been nervous around a girl, even if the girl was Lily Evans. She raised an eyebrow again but gave me a small half-smile. The first and only smile she had ever given to me, voluntarily I must add.

"That's different." She said wrapping her cloak tighter around her for another gust of wind blew against the both of us.

"Um, thanks-?"

"You're slightly mature, if not less persistent and annoying."

"Thanks again, I guess."

"What's with the sudden change?"

I closed my eyes for a second trying to stop the urge to start screaming at her. Who was she to interview me like some kind of fugitive? I hadn't done anything wrong and here she was asking me all kinds of questions like I had some plot to end mankind or something. Girls could be so intimidating, I swear. But then again she gave me a half-smile a second ago, so maybe that was different than any other time she was interrogating me. I placed my hands in my pocket before deciding that I had better answer her before she was the one who started screaming at me.

"Yeah, I figured I might as well grow up. A little late but nonetheless trying to grow up, little by little." I walked towards her, stopping once I was in front of her.

"Better late than never." she gave another soft smile. I didn't know what was happening but I liked it. Whatever it was that was happening.

"True, true."

"What brought this?"

I looked at her for a second not sure of whether I should answer truthfully or if I should simply tell her half of the truth. I settled for half of the truth. There was no point in screwing this once in a lifetime moment over a compliment or flattery.

"Life I guess." was all I said before settling myself a little ways beside her. I didn't want to push my chance or luck by moving too close to her but to my surprise she didn't even protest at how close of a distant we sat.

"I'm surprised. Pleased but nonetheless surprised." she turned her head towards me and once again I could detect a sort of sadness in her eyes. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but she seemed different. I couldn't find it in me to ask either, trying not to be pushy or even seem nosy about her and her problems.

"Thanks." I murmured still gazing at her. She caught my eye and stared at them for a few minutes before turning her head away, slightly blushing under the light of the stars.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked her previous question again, only this time without any hatred but in a softer tone.

"I like to come up here to think. It's peaceful enough, not to mention its beauty is magnificent."

"It is great up here."

"What about you? I didn't even know anyone else knew about this."

"I guess for the same reason you have. I found this my third year when I needed a place to think without being interrupted." she said giving me a small smile before adding, " Well, I guess I'll have to find another place that no one else knows about since obviously I'm not the only person who knew about this."

"Haha, I guess I will too. I always thought that it was just the Marauders and I who knew about this and who did little late night outings. You, Miss Evans, I am quite shocked to hear that you would do such things!" I mocked a gasp staring at her thoroughly pleased that she had just admitted to sneaking around Hogwart's castle at night.

"Yeah, guilty. The girls and I find it quite fun every now and then to walk around Hogwart's at night."

"How come you guys never get caught?"

"We have our ways just like I'm sure you and the rest of the Marauders have your ways." she gave a small giggle as if seeing something that I wasn't. I figured she was remembering a few moments with the girls sneaking around late at night.

"Never thought you would be one to sneak around much less break some school rules."

"I guess we were just that good. Not to mention we all can't be fixated upon work and school all the time. It's so tiresome! Everyone has to have a little bit of fun!"

"I guess so." I laughed picturing Lily and her best friends walking around Hogwart's trying to wreck some sort of havoc. That picture just didn't seem to settle but nevertheless it was funny.

We sat in silence just listening to the soft wind flying around us, the chirping of crickets, and the buzzes of little animal noises around us. We sat staring at the sky, gazing at its' wondrous beauty completely in awe, the perfect sky was our roof and the light was brought on by the infinite stars. I, for one, was in awe that I was sitting so close to Lily Evans and that we had just had our first conversation. I was quite the happy, little camper. Silence followed us before I realized that I should probably leave her be and let her return to whatever she was doing before I had interrupted; so deciding on that, I got up saying, "I guess I should let you get back. I'll see you."

I walked towards the door wanting to kick myself for making a fool of myself earlier. Though at the same time I was thankful at how well tonight had turned out to be. I had the longest conversation known to man and Hogwart's with the beautiful Lily that wasn't a result of fighting or contained of a screaming rampage.

"Potter, can I ask you a question?" Lily's voice filled my ears as I clasped my hand to turn the knob of the door.

"You can ask me anything you want." I turned to look at her and she gave me a smile, a smile that was none like any other she had ever given me.

"Well, actually it's not really a question. It's more of a statement." she mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"Go for it. I won't mind."

"Well, um…I think the new you is very…erm…decent-?"

I stared at her for a few seconds trying to register what she had just said then. I didn't know if what she said was a good thing or a bad thing; but with the way she was staring at me I figured it was a good thing. She wasn't screaming or even glaring at me in fury, so I felt a small smile creep up on my face.

"Thanks, Evans." I said, giving her a small smile before exiting through the door leaving a very surprised and dazzled Lily behind on the rooftop.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0


End file.
